The Mystic Rose
by Crazychicke
Summary: Sequel to "What would her mother say". Set after "The Battle of Hogwarts". Draco frowned, his eyebrows raised in shock and Oscar, his little eyes so wide and curious grinned up at his father and giggled. Apparently, Daddy getting into trouble amused him.
1. Chapter 1

**Random thought (with Draco of course – thought this would be hilarious. Draco/Ginny, because it makes me happy ^-^ (and because several people had requested a sequel to "what would her mother say?" I will of course post more Draco/Ginny as they are my fav couple/i appologise for the delay - it is getting closer and closer to Christmas and my schedule is hectic! I'm also planning on going overseas, so won't be able to post much in the next week. Stay Tuned. ~CrAZychicke~**

**Groceries**

"How about....mangoes?" Draco asked, pointing at the shelf of fruit to his left in the aisle. Hermione Granger was ahead of them, running around like a maniac trying to plan their Christmas dinner. She had persuaded them to have it at her parents' house. Charlie had been asked to spend some time with her family and so she had asked Ginny to help (Ginny had dragged Draco and Oscar, their three year old son, along with her). Draco had asked why they didn't just summon the groceries like usual? He had been very comfortable before they left; his feet on the coffee table and the Daily Prophet on his lap, where he had been reading it intently (but for the micro-second that Ginny found him, had been snoring with his chin against his chest). Ginny said, he had no excuse and the walk would do them good. Draco suspected it was more of a ploy because Oscar looked like he was driving his mother up the wall. He thought he had it spot on when Ginny, handed him to him, right before she left. Draco made a face at Oscar and pulled the door to the Mystic Rose shut, wondering what would happen next. He'd never been to a Muggle Grocery before in his life. This was going to be wierd.

Oscar sat in the trolley, his feet poking out; swinging back and forth excitedly and pointing at everything which took his fancy. Ginny was half way between Hermione and Draco and the trolley. The trolley was already filled with a variety of vegetables (Draco's wasn't sure of half their names though, considering he'd never really made his own meals), lots of different trays of meat and a random selection of chocolates.

Draco wondered why Ginny wasn't as in awe of the place as he and Oscar were. Had she been there before? Looking around at the busy shopping centre, he watched the Muggles go about their business. Most seemed to go about it in a bit of a rush; others seemed to um and ah, and he saw several customers staring up at some sort of ingredient with a look of confusion on their faces; a hand hovering just next to it and then shooting out to pick up another variety. He also noticed lots of "mums and their bubs" so Hermione called them – the parents with their children in the front of the trolley and all their shopping in the next section, how they managed to go down the aisles so quickly and with precision he didn't know. He was having trouble manoeuvring the trolley round corners. Not that Oscar minded at all. To be honest, Draco was fighting the urge to run down the aisle at top speed, and then stepping up on the rim of the trolley and gliding as far as possible. He didn't think Ginny would approve though. It occurred to Draco that he had no Muggle money with him – guess Hermione paying. He grinned.

"Hurry up Draco, we haven't got all day." Ginny hissed, flicking her long wavy red hair over her shoulder. Draco frowned, his eyebrows raised in shock and Oscar, his little eyes so wide and curious grinned up at his father and giggled. Apparently, Daddy getting into trouble amused him.

Ginny had been in a bad mood all morning – god knows why.

Draco had a thought.

He picked up a mango anyway and put his finger to his lips to shush Oscar. Oscar nodded and put his tiny hand against his mouth, in agreement. Draco dropped the mango into the trolley and he grinned, following Ginny into the next aisle.

"What is he doing?" Draco heard Hermione's annoyed voice as she and Ginny rounded the corner at exactly the same time and Draco hit Hermione's chest with a handful of mushrooms. Hermione's face twisted in horror and anger and she glared at Draco.

"You didn't."

Draco hooted with glee, "I just did." Hermione leant over and picked up the mushrooms, to the horror of the Woolworths staff; threw them back at Draco's amused face, but her throw was right off, instead it landed a foot in front of them. "FOOD FIGHT!" Draco yelled, passing Oscar some tomatoes. This was going to be good.

Ginny was staring in horror as Draco tomato hit Hermione's white skirt and spurted everywhere. Draco laughed, and Oscar giggled.

"Draco what are you doing?" Ginny hissed.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "So it's war is it?"

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, watching the Woolworths staff coming towards them. "Somehow I don't think they're used to people playing with their groceries." Draco pushed the trolley, hiding behind a row of Avocados and he grinned, peeling of the skin and handing it to an unsuspecting passer-by, who was staring at him with his mouth open.

"I'll give you a galleon, if you throw this at my wife; the one with the red hair." Draco patted him on the back and grinned, flicking him a gold coin. The boy didn't know what a galleon was, and he wasn't about joining the food fight – he'd get fired surely....

It was Hermione who picked up a rogue potato and threw it at Draco's face, thankfully her aim was poor, instead it hit the boy holding an avocado. Draco watched proudly as the avocado hit Ginny's jeans and she gaped in horror. Draco was almost crying in glee.

"RUN!" Draco pushed the trolley towards the entrance, with his new friend laughing behind him. Oscar was eating the tomato Draco had given to him earlier. Ginny and Hermione were screaming names at them and a shower of vegetables and fruit followed.

Draco put his arms over his head, sheltering himself and looked up to see the Woolworths Manager glaring at him. "Who's going to clean up this mess?"

"Well if you close your eyes then I could clear it up in a jiffy." Draco offered. Of course, Hermione and Ginny would kill him, so would the Ministry of Magic.

"We are terribly sorry Sir...really; I'll pay for the damages." Hermione offered her face red with embarrassment. Her clothes were covered in juices. Still, it was worth it.

"Yes, of course, I'm terribly sorry Sir, not sure what came over me." Draco smiled charmingly and the Manager nodded, his eyes glazed over and Draco's eyes widened. Had somebody just obliviated his memory, in public?

"I understand. I'm sorry for holding you up Lord Malfoy. Everything is on me. We will clean this mess up. We hope to see you again." Ginny was staring at Draco in amazement, but Draco saw Hermione adjust her jacket and he gave her a look to ask what she was doing. Hermione shook her head and the Manager and all the shoppers and the grocery boy stared in amazement.

"Yes, Lord Malfoy, we must get going, don't you think? Hermione gave him a look and Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and pushed the trolley and Oscar quickly out of the shops, where they could discuss what just happened in private. Oscar dropped his half eaten tomato over the side of the trolley and waved goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lord Malfoy**

"Did you just obliviate his memory?" Draco demanded, handing Oscar to Ginny. "I mean, Hermione, really?" Draco smirked. "And what's with this Lord Malfoy? I mean I could get used to this." He grinned, to which Hermione replied quickly.

"It was the only thing I could think of, which would get you out of there as fast as possible!"

"You just stole a trolley full of groceries!" Draco reprimanded her, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh shut up, I'll send them the money later. You guys go first, I'll bring the shopping." Hermione added. Draco had not given Hermione credit at all during high school - of course she wasn't as annoying as she used to be. Draco raised his eyebrows at Ginny.

"So, you still mad at me?"

"Who says I'm mad at you?" Ginny flicked her red hair over her shoulder and tried to act normal, but Draco had been with her for too long to know that reaction.

"The way you're acting says it."

"I'm not mad, this incident now might put me in a bad mood, but no, before that I wasn't..."

"Ginny come on, I know you, tell me what's wrong?" Oscar reached out to touch his mother's face and looked at her with pleading eyes. "See even Oscar's noticed you're not yourself. Tell us." Ginny took a deep breath and smiled down at her son.

"Fine. I'm sorry I kept it from you. Your mother's just driving me mad!" Oscar looked over at his father and Draco ran a hand through his blond hair.

"What...that's it?" Draco sighed, that didn't seem to be anything at all. Ginny glared at him. "What?"

"Typical male!" Ginny rolled her eyes and before Draco could question her any further she and Oscar had apparated back to the Granger's house.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?" Draco said turning to Hermione for answers. Whenever Ginny was angry, the best way to deal with it was to get out of her way; at least that's what Ron always said. Draco had experienced her various moods on occasion when they were first going out – particularly when Harry Potter was involved. Still, he had thought his mother Narcissa and Ginny had got on fairly well. So what had Narcissa said to upset her?

Hermione sighed, pushing the trolley full of Christmas groceries forward and patting Draco's arm. "Draco, Draco, Draco." She said shaking her head. Draco wasn't sure how that would help, it was just annoying.

"What?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Are you blind? Ginny's upset because your lovely mother's trying to organise everything, she's not letting Ginny do anything and she's bossing her around in her own home."

"Narcissa likes things to be organised."

"Well maybe, and I'm saying this the nicest way possible, but maybe she needs to just let Ginny take the reins for a bit and butt out?"

"I don't understand, I thought they got on."

Hermione laughed a silvery high pitched laugh, which sounded awfully like Fleur's. Draco stared at her. She was living with Charlie and Bill and Fleur did visit a lot, perhaps Fleur was rubbing off on her.

"Have you been drinking?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, it would explain whatever the _hell_ that was?"

"I have not been drinking – I have experienced you mother's tendency to _take over_ when we threw Oscar's second birthday party. You better go have a word to your mother when we get back my parents house otherwise you might find yourself sleeping on the couch."

Draco frowned. Why were women so complicated?

"Oh and one more thing; Narcissa just wants a small gathering and she's uninvited me and the rest of Ginny's family – so that could be why she's pissed, pardon my French."

Draco groaned, "Ah, yes I'd say that just hit the mark."

"Which is why, I'm throwing another one – and everyone's invited." Hermione winked. Oh – she was good. "I know you are a Malfoy, but we Weasley's are all about Family and you are my brother in law after all – so please work it out with Ginny, I want her to be happy not in a bad mood all the time."

Draco nodded and Hermione wished him good luck, before he apparated to the Granger's hoping that's where Ginny had returned, with more understanding of the problem.

**

Ginny was talking to the Granger's when Draco entered their small but relatively nice house. He wondered why they weren't having Christmas at the Burrow – he was sure Mrs Weasley wouldn't have minded. Still Hermione had said everyone would be there soon. He wanted to speak to Ginny before he spoke to his mother; Narcissa was going to be heartbroken when she finds that no-one will be at the Mystic Rose for Christmas. Trust Hermione to find another way.

"Hi Mr Granger!" Draco said entering the house and shaking hands with Hermione's father first.

It was amazing how well they had adapted to the fact that their only daughter was a witch and married a wizard. He wondered how long before they had grandchildren running about the place. Mr Granger smiled and indicated for them to leave the kitchen and retired to the lounge where they could watch TV. It had taken Draco a few years to realise this was one of Muggle's favourite pastimes, watching other Muggles in various situations. Of course he and Mr Granger had on several occasions over the years retreated to that particular spot to watch sports – mostly cricket, rugby and soccer.

"I would love to, but I'd like to speak to Ginny first if you don't mind." Draco smiled at Mrs Granger who was busy baking an apple pie and Ginny, was helping by washing the dishes by hand. "Where's Oscar got to?"

"The little man's playing with his uncle Charlie in the garden. Hermione's due to arrive shortly right?" Mr Granger asked. Draco nodded.

"Oh yeah, she'll be here with the groceries." Ginny noticed the sarcasm in Draco's voice and stared at him with a frown on her face. Draco nodded to the other room, which turned out to be an office with a grand piano. Ginny sighed, following him.

"What have I said now?" Draco asked when Ginny slammed the door and locked it, folding her arms across her chest. She waited.

"Nothing, you've done nothing."

"Well give me some credit, I only just found out what you were angry about and I wanted to tell you that I'm going over to see my mother and tell her that you want to have Christmas with your family and Hermione's throwing it." Ginny sighed. Draco took her elbows and pulled her body toward him.

"You need to tell me things; I'm not a mind reader Ginny. Now is that all that was bothering you?" Draco kissed her forehead tenderly and felt her gentle breaths against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. They hadn't had a moment to themselves in a long time.

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard, it's not just your mother – I mean, I know we are a big family but we don't see each other a lot these days and I mean, I like to know what's been happening with all my brothers and sisters; I know my family has a lot of drama involved but I can't just cut them out of my life, and I'm sorry that I let Narcissa get to me, I just want everything to be perfect and although your mother means well –"

Draco stopped her right there. See that's why he loved her. Draco lifted her chin up and shook his head. Confused, Ginny watched as his fierce eyes penetrated hers and she forgot what she was going to say. Draco was kissing her fiercely and his arms were suddenly around her waist, eagerly pulling away at her shirt and Ginny laughed.

"So this is how you solve a problem?"

"I couldn't help it. You are so adorable when you are like this."

"So, what are you thinking of doing to me?" Ginny grinned as he picked her up and put her on the only flat surface he could find. "Oh that." Ginny giggled, her worries pushed aside as Draco smirked and threw his shirt to the carpet; Ginny watched biting her lip and admiring his fit bare chest.

"What were you whinging about again?" Draco asked, undoing the buttons to her shirt slowly. Ginny grinned, as soon as he was within reaching distance she grabbed his neck and met his lips with hers kissing him passionately. "On second thoughts." Draco's hands immediately went to work and Ginny gasped as his lips moved to her nose, ear and then slid down her neck. "I really don't think it was that important."

Ginny pulled him close and her eyes tested him. "Really?" He teased, knowing that look. It was the same one, she had given him, the night they conceived Oscar. "Here on Mr Granger's grand piano? My, you are naughty, today."

"Oh shut up and kiss me, Malfoy." Ginny's long hair was so beautiful surrounding her body.

"What? Since when are _we_ on a surname basis Weaslette." He smirked, using his nickname for her high school.

"Just hurry up before I change my mind." Draco didn't need to be told twice.

Ginny grinned as his mouth met hers and he climbed up to be with her.

"I love you." Ginny whispered touching his face and running his fingers through his hair.

"I know, I can be quite charming if I don't say so myself." Ginny rolled her eyes and dropped her hand. Draco smirked and kissed her lips. "I love you too."

**

When Draco watched Ginny sneak out of the room, her hair slightly dishevelled and her clothes slightly crumpled; she was grinning. He had done something right. Now all he had to do was to persuade his mother to have Christmas at the Grangers. Draco was looking forward to it. Charlie and Hermione, the Grangers, Fleur and Bill, Ron and Lavender, the Weasleys, Fred and Moira, George and maybe Percy. Ginny's family were definitely entertaining and it was nice to look forward to Chrismtas...most of the memories he shared with Narcissa were of his father Lucius drunk and belting him. Although, it almost felt like another life.

Draco shut the door and waved his wand so that the office returned to its original state before he entered the hallway and saw Mr Granger and Charlie on the couch with a beer in hand. Oscar was playing trucks on the floor. Charlie was entertaining him, by moving a car along the carpet with his foot.

"Must have been _some_ conversation." Mr Granger grinned, as if knowing exactly what had happened. Charlie nodded and raised his beer in the air. Ginny ignored him, returning to the dishes. Hermione was busy, preparing the feast. She was using magic to speed things along a bit. Draco caught Hermione's eye and she said, "A Mufilato charm would have been nice."

Draco smiled, "There wasn't any time for that. Well I'm off to see my mother, be back later." Draco kissed the side of Ginny's head and she smiled gratefully.

**

"I don't see why I have to cancel my dinner." Narcissa said with a frown as Draco entered the Mystic Rose. "I've spent all this time organising it and Ginny had said it was ok." "Narcissa flicked her wand and the dish cloth which had been wiping down the kitchen bench stopped. The oven was on cooking a leg of lamb and it smelt delicious.

"Perhaps Draco, you should tell her that she can still bring everything she's prepared to the Granger's. After all, there will be a lot of mouths to feed..." Severus said from the couch where was reading the Daily Prophet.

Draco ran a hand threw his hair.

"Mother, come on, this is what Ginny wants; to have Christmas with her family and she wants you and Severus to come to, she just would like to do some of the organising herself too. Why don't you come and see what they've set up already? I'm sure they could do with a leg of lamb. I know Ginny's brothers would love it too."

Narcissa pursed her lips together and went to the oven.

"Fine, but I will need to finish cooking this over there." Draco sighed in relief. "Yes, Draco I am prepared to do this for you and I will try to be less controlling."

Draco smiled and kissed his mother's blond hair gratefully.

"I'll see you in ten minutes then?"

"Goodness no! I need an hour or two to get changed, put on some make-up and I need to-"

"Merlin's beard woman!" Severus was up on his feet and Draco watched with a smirk as Severus calmed her down. "You look fine as you are." Narcissa snorted in contempt. "Fine, let me." Severus waved his wand and Narcissa felt all her hair tidy itself up; her clothes changed to a pretty pink dress and her face was made up. "There, doesn't she look beautiful Draco?"

Draco smiled, "You do Mother." Narcissa smiled and patted Severus' arm thankfully. "So are we ready?"

Severus nodded and waved his wand, the leg of ham disappeared and the oven turned off.

"Go Draco, we'll follow."

Draco nodded, and Ginny said her family was dramatic.

**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Can't sleep either! Started writing the first part of this at 5.30am as i couldn't sleep - bit jetlagged and very sick (sucky virus) but had a great break (hope you all had a great Christmas and new year too) and thank you to all my readers for your feedback. well enough blabbing please read the following and review – look forward to your feedback. ~CrAZchicke~**

**Christmas at the Grangers**

When Draco arrived at the Granger's cottage, everything was waiting for him on the kitchen table. Hermione and Ginny had done a wonderful job preparing. The vegetables they had bought earlier were all apparent in the different dishes; roast vegetables, steamed vegetables; ratatouille.

There were a dozen other dishes; he presumed were from other family members; from chocolate truffles to fruit salads. Lavender was sitting on the arm of the lounge - Oscar in Ron's lap as Ron taught him how to play video games (as Harry had taught him). Harry was using the other remote and Luna was on Harry's other side fascinated by the moving cars on the screen.

Draco turned to the kitchen. The plates and dishes were already washed up and nothing needed to be done. The women were not in the kitchen but he had a feeling he knew where they'd be.

Draco gave Lavender a wave and told Ron he'd join them soon after he found Ginny. Oscar ran over to hug him before returning to the game, he was beating Uncle Harry it seemed. Draco smiled to himself.

Ginny, Fleur and Hermione were sitting on the swinging chair on the porch, sipping champagne, overlooking the Granger's small garden. Although it was nothing compared to the Malfoy Manor, even the Mystic Rose – it was still beautiful. Roses of all colours stood side by side near the white picket fence and the grassed area between the fence and the porch was moist and green – perfect for a family game of soccer or cricket. In fact it was still apparent where they had kept the wickets last year. Draco smiled to himself as he leaned against the kitchen door.

Ginny looked up at him and smiled, "There you are handsome. How did everything go?"

Draco nodded to Hermione, and Fleur leapt up to greet him, kissing him on both cheeks. "I'll be right back with more champagne. Draco?"

"Fire Whiskey, thanks Fleur. Mother and Severus are on their way here. Mother's cooked a roast." He heard Severus' voice and Narcissa making a fuss about Oscar. "That's them."

"Bill and Charlie have gone to see Arthur and Molly – I think Molly's been cooking up a storm too. We won't be hungry anytime soon I don't think. Well I better go help Fleur with the drinks." Hermione patted Draco's arm and left him with Ginny. "Oh and I better wake up my parents too."

Draco gave Ginny a look which she dismissed as he took her hand and she kissed his cheek softly.

"Thank you for this."

"Anything, for you Ginny. Come on, let's see what Oscar's up to."

**

Overall the Christmas dinner went well. Oscar was quite excited to see so many of his relatives under one roof. Somehow the massive feast disappeared with ease. After everything had been put away and the house was returned to its original state. Most of the Weasley's had gone outside with Mr Granger to play a game of cricket. Draco would have joined them but he was quite content resting his feet on the coffee table and reading a story to Oscar who was almost asleep on his lap. Ginny was on his other side in an intense discussion with Hermione and Luna. Draco didn't know what about and frankly he didn't need to be caught up.

It was about an hour or so later when Fred and George entered the house, sweaty and laughing, covered in dirt, followed by the rest of the family.

"We whopped your ass-"

Ginny turned her head and glared at Fred who gulped, she didn't like him using those kind of words in front of Oscar, even if he was asleep.

"Sorry sis." Fred grimaced, "I forgot the little man was in the house."

As the family crept around keeping themselves busy, some raiding the fridge for more champagne and others putting their feet up intent on having a nap, Draco listened to Oscar breath and rested his own head against the soft lounge, slowly nodding off to sleep.

**

Draco woke to find Ginny asleep next to him and Oscar was still asleep on his chest. He had no idea what the time was. It seemed most of the family were either in bed or had gone back to their own homes. He was sorry to have missed them. He smiled as Ginny let out a snore and he kissed her head softly; brushing Oscar's blond hair out of his eyes and closing his tired eyes once more. Perhaps when he woke up next it would be breakfast time.

**

**Not getting very far with this story (bit of writers block happening so I'm afraid I'm going to make this a short sequel. But I do have a couple of ideas for one shots which i'm excited about and will start soon. Stay tuned for possible another chapter (if I think of something). Anyone have any ideas??**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I know it's not brilliant, but I thought it was kinda sweet anyay. Possibly one more chapter to go... ~CrAZychicke~**

**Home **

Draco scratched his head. He could hear hushed voices nearby. Oscar was up obviously, because Draco could hear him slurping on his porridge. Molly must have been cooking earlier – because the most delicious smell was wafting from the kitchen. Ginny was fast asleep on his shoulder. Draco's opened his eyes and they adjusted to the darkness. The sun wasn't even up yet. Draco turned to see Oscar in deep discussion with Molly. Draco smiled to himself and presumed he'd better arise. He lifted Ginny's head up carefully and propped a cushion beneath her fiery red hair and went to get some coffee.

Molly patted his shoulder comfortingly and told him everyone else was having a bit of a sleep in. Everyone that is, except Oscar. Draco made an apologetic face, but Molly just shook her head and smiled.

"DAD, look at what I made!" Oscar said, climbing down from the table. He thrust a sheet of paper in his father's tired face while Draco waited for the espresso machine to make his coffee. Yes, he could have used Magic, but the Granger's Muggle contraptions were magic in themselves. He had rather gotten used to trying them out and he liked the smell of fresh coffee in the morning. Molly of course wouldn't touch it, so he had after many failed tries, begged Hermione one day to show him.

"Very nice – is that you? What exactly are you wearing? Have you been speaking to Uncle Fred & George again?" Draco peered closely at the drawing, indeed, there was Oscar parachuting out of a helicopter wearing what Hermione would have called "camouflage".

"And Is that me driving the helicopter?" Draco also had an arm missing and blood was squirting out of it. Apparently, Fred and George had been watching Muggle movies again – he'd have to remind them that Oscar should only be watching the G-rated ones.

"Grandma said I could put it on the fridge." Draco turned to Molly who smiled. "Well if she said so."

"I meant _your_ fridge." Molly whispered to Draco as Oscar excitedly gave Molly the drawing and rushed back to the table to finish his porridge.

Molly used her wand to stick the drawing to the fridge. Draco gave her a look.

"What? The Grangers are still in bed, and it's not like the neighbours are peeking through the windows, it's too dark for that!"

"Is that how you made breakfast this morning too?" Molly didn't have to say anything - her face told him all. Draco wondered when the rest of the family would be arising. He could see the top of Ginny's head on the couch, in the same spot as he had left her.

"Remind me to take it when we go. I'm going to be having a word with the twins."

"I think that is best." Molly whispered, "I'm going to see if Arthur's awake. There's some bacon and eggs if you'd like some, please help yourself." Molly patted his shoulder. "Oh and Fred and Moira had to leave early and wanted to say they'll catch up again soon." Draco nodded, with a smile.

Oscar was busy scribbling something else. Draco picked up his coffee and zapped his meal with this wand, making the plate of bacon and eggs warm up. Then sat down with his breakfast and coffee and peered over his son's shoulder. Oscar must have gotten his talent from his mother, there was no way Draco could draw that well.

**

Draco pushed opened the door to the Mystic Rose, with Oscar on his back. Ginny followed, tiredly.

"Go get some rest. I'll keep him out of trouble." Draco told his wife as she agreed.

"You better." Ginny kissed Oscar's cheek, before he could land on his feet and then Draco. The she climbed up the wooden cottage stairs to their room. She seemed to be getting more and more exhausted as the days went by. Draco was sure it was just lack of sleep, but if it carried on then he knew something could be wrong.

"What do you want to do now then?" Draco asked, looking down at Oscar who had gone straight to his toy box to find his trucks. "And no gory movies!" Draco said as an afterthought. He pointed his wand at the drawing and watched it sail over to the fridge where Ginny could see it after her nap.

The twins, no doubt, would be proud. He'd just have to wait and see what Ginny's reaction would be.

"Quidditch?"

Draco turned abruptly to see Ron Weasley stride through the door, his broomstick over his shoulder.

"Sorry mate, hope we aren't barging in. Lavender's out the front talking to Hermione. Mum said we weren't allowed to play at the Burrow because we were too noisy and we can't at the Granger's – for obvious reasons." Oscar ran over to Ron and excitedly took his new Nimbus 2000 from him. Draco sighed with a smile – he hadn't been in the air in too long.

"OK. But Ginny's upstairs resting and we don't want to make her cranky!"

"Suits me." Ron grinned, "Lav – i'll be out the back! You coming Charlie?" Ron hollered. Oscar was already out the door, dragging Ron's broom excitedly.

Draco let Ron follow Oscar and greeted Charlie with a shake of the hand. The Dragon Lord, so they called him, was grinning cheekily as usual.

"Nice to see you again so soon!" Charlie joked.

"What happened, they chuck you out early?"

"Ah, the Muggles were getting curious. Mum thought it be better if we get back to our world."

"And you decided to drop in at our place first?" Charlie cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, Ron said you wanted to play Quidditch."

"Shall we then?"

"You go on out back, and keep it down, Ginny's resting."

Charlie nodded and soon he too, had gone through the kitchen and outside.

Draco turned to see Hermione and Lavender deep in discussion on the porch and gave them a wave. Lavender was first to wrap her arms around him, her hair in plaits as usual and she was wearing a flirty dress – he was sure most men would be envious. Hermione was wearing the complete opposite – jeans and t-shirt. She kissed his cheek softly and queried Ginny's whereabouts, he pointed them upstairs. Hermione nodded and took Lavender by the hand,

"We'll keep her company."

"Ok. I'll be outside with the boys." Draco watched them go and entered the garden to see how well he remembered flying.

**

Oscar was learning how to sit on Charlie's broomstick, which was only hovering a few centimetres off the ground, when Draco entered the garden. Ron was laughing as he watched from the sky about three metres above them, offering learning techniques. Draco pulled out his old broom from the shed. His Nimbus 2001 was covered in dust and brought back many memories of his obnoxious childhood. His father had brought him this broom, along with the rest of the Slytherin teams' in his second year, when he was too young to realise that it was just gift to buy back his trust. It was strange remembering his Hogwarts days, Draco was a completely different person now. If his second year self had seen him now, what might have been said between the two selves would have been interesting.

"Oi, you coming or what, Draco?" Ron shouted as he somersaulted in the air. He was so much more confident on his broom. Draco remembered being envious of Ron during sixth year – he was a better quidditch player than he. Even Ginny used to run circles around him. A lot had changed.

"Dad! Look at me, I'm flying!"

"Very Good Oscar. Ok Charlie, let me show him how to do it." Charlie pulled the broom to a stop and pulled off Oscar, handing him over. "Now what we're going to do is this...." Charlie grinned and catapulted into the air after Ron, chasing him and racing each other around the Mystic Rose. Oscar pointed up in the sky excitedly, but Ginny would murder him, if he took Oscar that high, so Draco compromised and though they didn't go any higher than the roof, Oscar was hooting out with glee, as he showed his son, the wonders of flying, quoting the times he first learned to fly and what it felt like playing his first quidditch game, and the excitement of winning a game.

The afternoon went quickly and soon enough Ron and Charlie were only hovering above them, talking. Oscar was far too excited to be bored, like his Uncles. Draco was happy to answer his son's never ending questions and pointed out the differences between each Quidditch piece. It wasn't until Ginny poked her head out of the window and cleared her throat, did he stop.

"It's getting dark and dinner is almost ready, time to come in boys – also I have something to tell you." Lavender put her head out and grinned. Ron was crazy enough to fly by the window on his broom and kiss her. She laughed, and Hermione's hands were seen pulling her back.

"Hurry UP!" Hermione yelled. Ron and Charlie landed eagerly and left their brooms by the door. Draco landed and put his Nimbus back in the shed, lifting up Oscar onto his hip and following them inside.

**

"What's up?" Charlie asked leaning against the kitchen door. Ron was holding Lavender round the waist and Ginny was bracing herself against the sink. Draco handed Oscar to Hermione's reaching arms and Draco, worriedly went to his wife, turning her around to face the crowded kitchen. Ginny stared at the floor and looked up.

"Congratulations everyone, we're aunts and uncles!" Ginny continued quickly before anyone could ask what she was talking about. "Fred and Moira are having twins." Moira just flooed me, she wants me to appologise on behalf of them having to leave without saying goodbye.

"Don't DO that! I thought something was wrong!" Draco tilted his head back and sighed.

Ginny smiled and kissed her husband softly. "Sorry, but it is SO much fun."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own harry potter – i just like to play with the character's lives mwhaha! p.s I'm making Draco's eyes green because grey is just dull. Please review! ~CrAZychicke~**

**Double Trouble**

When everyone had gone home and Ginny and Draco had put Oscar to bed and were now sitting in the kitchen, with hot coffee, Draco brought up something which had been nagging him all day.

"So what was with giving me a scare today? I seriously thought something was up."

Ginny rubbed her tired eyes and smiled apologetically, her hands wrapped around her coffee mug.

"Sorry darling, I just wasn't sure how to break it, Moira was so excited and she promised me not to say anything for ages, I'm sorry I gave you a scare." Draco sighed, and narrowed his eyes, with a small smile along his perfect lips. "Yes, that's all, and no I'm not forgetting to tell you anything." Ginny laughed when Draco leaned back in his chair. "I told you after all these years, I can read your mind."

"Oh yeah, well, if you could read it now, you'd be shocked." Draco sat his coffee mug down on the table and Ginny grinned. "Oh yeah? Care to guess what I'm thinking?"

"Oh I know, what you're thinking."

"I'll give you three guesses."

Ginny took a sip of coffee and watched her him closely. He looked as weary as she did those days. His smile was reminiscent of his younger days. It was that cheeky smile which bated her in the beginning and yet here he was years later with the same smile and Ginny put down her mug and stood up.

"How about we skip the games, Draco. I'm going to bed, are you coming?" Ginny put her unfinished mug in the sink and went upstairs. Draco smiled to himself, waved his wand so that they washed and cleaned themselves and put themselves away in the cupboard, turned the lights off and wandered upstairs with her. Maybe she could read his mind.

He needed sleep and he needed it now.

Draco caught up to Ginny and pulled her hand into his. She smiled silently and leaned into his body as they entered their bedroom at the end of a long day.

**

Ginny smiled sadly at Draco as he slept. Oscar had had a nightmare and was now fast asleep between them. She softly brushed her son's hair away from his eyes. If everything was perfect, why did she feel inadequate? They belonged together didn't they?

Then why didn't she have a ring on her finger?

Why hadn't Draco asked her that one important question?

Was this why she had been so angry at him lately?

They hadn't had sex since that day at the Grangers. If he loved her, then why did it feel like this?

Was there something wrong with her?

**

Everyone in the family was happy for Fred & Moira. It didn't take long for the nine months to be up. Ginny had been flat out helping Moira prepare and even Draco and Oscar had their hands full, helping George set up the Nursery.

Draco, Ginny and Oscar went to St Mungo's to see the newest family members. Moira was awake, holding one gurgling baby and Fred was by her, beaming with the other. Molly & Arthur had been and gone. The babies were so tiny and fragile. Draco remembered holding Oscar at that age.

"This is Dean." Fred said, passing his son to Ginny to hold. Draco sat on Moira's other side with Oscar. "That's Henry. Who knew we'd have another set of twins in the family."

**

Ginny wouldn't shut up about the twins. It made Draco wonder if Ginny wanted another baby. She had been acting funny for a while now but every time he asked her about it, she said she was fine. Draco had even tried to mention it to Hermione but she wouldn't give him anything, granted she was so busy running after Mia, he didn't want to bother her. He then decided he'd talk to the only other person who might be able to give him some light on the matter.

Charlie grinned as Draco, entered the yard.

"Hey brother, what's doing?"

"Ah you know....usual. Bit early for alcohol isn't it?"

Charlie grinned, as he sat on the bench with his Firewhiskey, "Nah. You want one?"

Draco nodded, and Charlie conjured one for him. "Thanks."

"So what brings you here? Everything ok with Ginny?" Charlie asked casually.

"Yeah, I think so, although I think there's something she isn't telling me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, she's not telling me."

"Ok, back up – what do you think is going on with my little sis?"

"I think she might want to try for another baby."

"Well that's good, isn't it? You want more kids don't you?"

Draco sighed, "Well yeah, sure. It's just I'm not sure that's all there is."

"Well you've got to talk to her about it, tell her you're here for her, all that stuff, you know?"

Draco nodded, "But she just says she's fine."

"Fine – that's what Hermione says when she's pissed – don't you know that yet? It's like the codeword for "I don't want to talk about it". Just try and when you find out, let me know."

"Thanks Charlie – I'll try that."

After that, they discussed everything from Quidditch Teams to various other subjects. Draco liked Charlie the most out of all of Ginny's brothers, closely followed by Bill and of course Fred.

He was able to just relax with Charlie and listen to the birds fly overhead – it was actually kind of nice.

**

Ginny had her hands in the sink, washing up the Muggle way. She liked the way the water ran over her skin and let her mind wander. It was unfair of her to treat Draco that way, she knew – he was going crazy not knowing what was wrong. But she couldn't say it. If she did, she risked him walking out the door.

Draco pulled the Daily Prophet off the table and looked over at Ginny who was silently washing the dishes. She had been fairly quiet since Hermione and Charlie had picked up Oscar.

"Why don't you let me do that?" Draco said, dropping the Prophet back onto the table.

"I'm almost done."

"It'd be quicker if you used magic." Draco muttered, coming to stand right behind her.

"I prefer this way."

Draco could feel her shift uncomfortably as his hands rubbed her arms tenderly. She turned to look at him and then stared at her toes. He stepped back and waited, fearing the worst.

"What's wrong Ginny, you can tell me. I want to know what's on your mind."

Ginny looked up at him then and leaned against the sink.

"I've been thinking, about everything, really and I guess since the babies were born..."

"Do you want to have another baby? I'm ok with that, if you do." Ginny smiled softly, how could she say what she wanted without pushing him away?

"I guess what I really want Draco, is to be a real family. I want to belong to you."

Draco blinked confused, "I love you Ginny. You already do belong to me."

Ginny blocked him from moving any closer.

"No Draco, I love you but I don't feel like we are together as much as we could."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be _married_ to you. I want to have a wedding and have all our family and friends witness us in love. I need this from you – because at the moment I feel incomplete – like something could happen and tear us apart." Draco pushed her hand away and kissed her fiercely.

"Ginny, if this is what you want, then I'm happy to oblige."

"But it isn't just what I want. I need you to want this to. Why haven't you asked me before now?"

"Ginny," Draco curled a strand of curly red hair behind her ear, and looked into his lover's face. "I love you so much. I've wanted to ask you...I just never really got up the courage I guess. Things have been going ok haven't they? I didn't want to ruin anything."

"You, afraid? I can't believe that." Ginny laughed as Draco kissed her again and she had to pull away. "Seriously, before we get carried away. Will you at least consider it?" Draco put his finger across her lips and shook his head. Taking her hands he kneeled to one knee, took out his wand and conjured a shiny gold ring out of thin air.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny came down to his level and stared into his cool, serious eyes. "Yes Draco, I love you."

Draco beamed and slid the ring onto her ring finger, then kissed her, picking her up into his sturdy hold and taking her upstairs.

"I haven't finished washing up."

"Family comes first."

Ginny laughed, and for the first time in a long time, she was really happy with her life.

**

**One more chapter? Yes, no? Ideas? Questions?**

**Please review ~CrAZychicke~**


End file.
